wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lionfish (FearlessMist)
This character belongs to FearlessMist! Lionfish, often called "Lion", is an IceWing/SeaWing dragonet who was not known to be an IceWing until it was discovered she was capable of crossing over the IceWings' barrier unharmed. She's known for behaving awfully young despite her age and is a very lighthearted dragon who generally loves everyone. Appearance Lionfish stands out with pure white scales with darker gray hints. Her gill, head, and wing plates all fade from light to dark gray. Her talons, claws, and spines are gray, and she has a light gray underbelly, webs, and wing membranes. She appears to be a normal SeaWing (just oddly colored) at first glance, but looking closer, her spines are sharper, her horns are smooth and straight, her tail is thin, and some of her lights are misplaced. She has emerald green eyes and orange lights. There is a slash in her right ear she has had since she was young. She is a very small and curvy dragon, about the height of a 4-year-old dragon. Her appearance is why she has been given the name Lionfish, as she resembles the white and orange toxic fish. Personality Lionfish is very childish. She has minor autism, giving her the sometimes odd personality she has. She behaves like a 2-year-old dragonet, being almost curious about everything and she adores being around people, no matter if they hate her or not. She is known to bounce on her claws and thump her tail sometimes. She often has some great ideas, and looks forward to a bright future. No matter how grim the situation is, she sees the light in things, cheering dragons up. She isn't the smartest thing, but she considers a lot of things other dragons wouldn't! She has noise sensitivity and will fall to the ground to cover her ears if needed. Having been born into dark times, Lion hates seeing dragons die and wants all dragons to be treated the same and with kindness. She doesn't fight much, and prefers to talk her way out of things. Of course, she fails a lot. No one likes to listen to a pathetic little dragonet. She is very soft and loving, with a happy demeanor. She tries to befriend any and all dragons she meets, to her success or not. Lion knows a lot of people don't seem to like her and think she's horrible. She tends to fall into fits of depression because of it. She panics if she isn't near someone she knows. Lionfish was born into being a wanderer and travels here and there. Relationships on the Wiki n/a Trivia * Often tries to eat raw fish whole, to no avail. * Likes to sing and play with things she finds. * Has to be close to a dragon she trusts a lot, it makes her feel safe and keep her from panicking. * She is named after a lionfish, a toxic fish that is white with dark orange stripes. * Because her father is an Animus, she is a distant but technical princess of the SeaWings. She does not have the royal SeaWing spirals. 2174188_VnWvr7cPuRBWqpm.jpeg|by FearlessMist lionfish.png|by FearlessMist 2174199_uMaWtPcjrhazVxP.jpeg|with several other of FearlessMist's dragons. by FearlessMist 2360921_v2ZGW7uMISRvynC.png|with Sparrow. by FearlessMist 1799584_YVmJ2IWbo0mxh9q.png|base by WindyMoonStorm. coloration and edits by FearlessMist lion bby.png|by Wrenziikii on dA 2360814_gn5wb0ARm5VF0bN.png|by FearlessMist Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:LGBT+